Airports
by Sharkie2008
Summary: Bobby meets Alex at the airport. BA


**Just a small one shot I came up with. Take it for what it's worth. :)**

* * *

Bobby sat uncomfortably in the hard chairs the airport reserved for him and others waiting for the travelers. His right knee bounced randomly and he played with his hands constantly as he watched flight after flight, and people after people arrive. He had been waiting for a total of twenty three minutes, equalling three minutes too long for him. The two kids to his right were fighting over a toy car they found on the floor, while their mother sat with her head in her hands, rubbing small circles around her temples. He smiled fondly, and turned back to staring out at the run way.

Alex had gone on vacation with her sister for a week. He couldn't remember the island, it was somewhere down past Florida in the cluster of islands which all had some complicated name. She called him everyday, and night, but he still missed her tremendously. Hearing her voice had only made him want her to be next to him all the more.

He just stood up to walk around the terminal for maybe the third time, when he had a man announce the landing of her flight. Only twenty minutes late. He turned to the gate, and waited for her to appear. He remembers her complaining about the noise from the engines, so he knew she was most likely seated at the back of the plane for this flight as well.

He enjoys watching people come out of the gate, and search for their loved ones. The look of happiness on their faces are priceless. His job introduces him to some of the most heinous crimes, that knowing there are some good people in the world warms his heart. There was a group for everyone, husbands and wives, girlfriends and boyfriends, children and parents, and friends. All of them there.

She came off after a little boy and his mother. They both rushed over to the father, and Eames watched them with a small smile on her face. She didn't expect Bobby to be there. She had told him that she could take a cab back because he would most likely be busy with work. He was indeed busy with work, but he took a long lunch break so he could meet her here. He missed her.

When she looked up and saw him standing there with his hands in his pockets hunched over, her smile grew and she jogged over to him. She dropped her laptop on the floor and literally jumped into his arms.

"Bobby," She whispered into his neck. "What are you doing here?"

Leaning away, she gave him a gentle kiss before be could answer.

"I missed you."

Her smile grew. "I missed you, too."

He slowly lowered her back down to the ground and realized Alex's sister was standing there with her hands on her hips. Although with a smile on her face.

"Why can't my man show up at the airport unexpectedly and let me jump into his arms?"

Both Bobby and Alex chuckled.

"He's just full of surprises, Beth." She put her arm around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

"Yeah. Well I'm going to run to the restroom real quick. I'll meet you guys at baggage claim?"

The nodded and watched Beth run off to find the nearest restroom.

"Shall we?" Bobby motioned towards the escalator.

They started walking towards baggage claim, Bobby with his arm around her waist and her bag slung over her shoulder. As they were nearing a corner, Alex pulled him into a small entryway. She pushed him up against the wall, kissing him passionately. He was momentarily surprised, but quickly returned the kiss with as much force as she had. She pulled herself away from him when his hands began roaming. Taking his hands in hers, she pulled them up between the two of them, placing a kiss on each of them.

"You'll have to wait until later," Alex said.

Bobby groaned, leaning down to kiss her again. "You started it."

Alex couldn't help but laugh. "You're right, I did. And I'll finish it later."

Taking his hands away from her, he pulled her against him in an embrace. He smelled her hair, taking in the scent and reminding himself that she was there with him again.

"I missed you."

"You mentioned that," Alex mumbled into his jacket. "I missed you too."

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Bobby."

He smiled as she hugged him a little longer, then pulled away. She took his hand, and they made there way back towards the baggage claim. He looked down at their intertwined hands and at the rest of the couples, and families who looked the same way. Airports, he decided, were one of his new favorite places.


End file.
